Robin Hood S04E02: Here Comes the Sheriff
by SupremeCommanderOfPencils
Summary: Episode 2 of our own robin hood series. Previously on Robin Hood: Robin and Marian are alive! that's all that really matters :D This time on Robin Hood: The new sheriff is here! But will they welcome the sheriff as two bands, instead of one?
1. Chapter 1

**The sequel to Return of the Legend, episode 2 is here! Feel free to comment and share your thoughts. Hope you enjoy! **

**Robin Hood**

**Series 4, episode 2**

**Here Comes the Sheriff**

The band kicked back and was relaxing around the fire as Much made dinner. Only two were absent; Archer and Will had gone to Locksley to inquire about how the rebuilding of Nottingham was advancing.

Conversation and banter passed easily from person to person as Djaq recounted to Kate-- they had become fast friends-- adventures that had occurred before her inclusion in the gang.

"The queen even wanted John to join her! Huh, 'Big Bear'?" Djaq and all the others but John laughed. The big man's face was growing steadily redder.

Robin smiled at John and clapped him on the shoulder as he walked past and looked up at the sky. "I wonder where they are. It doesn't take that long to find out how much work has been done."

"They'll get here," declared Tuck confidently.

Just a few seconds later, Will and Archer jogged into the clearing. Tuck raised his shoulders in a playful shrug and Robin laughed.

The two new arrivals were breathing heavily as they seated themselves by the fire and put some food on the makeshift plates Much had created.

"So what's the news?" Asked Robin.

"Nottingham is well on its way to repair. The city, at least. They're still trying to clear rubble out of the castle." Offered Will around a bite of chicken.

"And a new sheriff is coming." Archer announced soberly. The rest of the group-- with the exceptions of Robin, who had already eaten, Will, who had already heard the news, and Archer, who was delivering it-- stopped mid-chew.

Archer continued, "He's staying at your home in Locksley, Robin, until Nottingham castle is rebuilt."

Robin sighed. "When does he arrive? Is he coming through Sherwood?"

Archer nodded and spoke around a mouthful. "He's coming today. Apparently Prince John didn't want to give you much advance notice."

"He's traveling through Sherwood with his wife and a new regiment of soldiers, seeing as most of the old ones are gone." Will interjected.

Archer looked Robin in the eye. "I would suggest we take out as many soldiers as we can before the sheriff even makes it to Locksley."

Robin stared back. "I don't think that's such a good idea. We should find out about this sheriff before we do anything to him. We might be able to use him."

"What if we can't? Then we're allowing the county to suffer again. And I think Nottingham's chance of getting evil sheriffs has proven higher than most." Said Kate passionately.

"But we don't kill for sport. That's what that would be. We don't know the man. He may even help us! I may be wrong, but we cannot kill because of a possibility." Robin replied.

"Robin's right," declared Much. "In this gang we do not kill without proof of reason."

Tuck jumped up. "It's not right for hundreds to suffer because we let someone pass unharmed."

"But Tuck, we don't know that he will cause suffering! Let's see how things turn out before we do anything." Robin's voice was growing heated.

Djaq's eyes sparked. "The king has been kidnapped-- do not argue about this! There are more important things to take care of than this sheriff."

"What if he finds out my mum is still in Locksley? What'll happen to her?" Kate burst out, eyes bright with anger.

After this outburst, Little John moved and stood next to Kate in a show of support.

Robin blew out a breath as though releasing anger. "We can't do anything divided like this. I'm going to go for a walk to calm down. I suggest the rest of you do the same." He picked up his bow and quiver and jogged off.

The rest of the band stayed where they were, either staring uncomfortably or glaring at the ground.

After a moment, Much stood. "I'm going to go talk to Robin."

He received little response.

The silence stretched out for a while until Will broke it.

"Robin's right. We need to present a united face. If someone learns we're divided, it becomes a weak spot." He stared into Archer's eyes.

"It's not right," Archer declared. "I'm going to go stop them. You can come if you like." He stood and belted on his sword, then headed in the direction of the road. Little John and Tuck glanced at each other, then followed him.

Kate ran her fingers through her hair in agitation, then began pacing. Djaq stared at her.

"I can't go!" Kate's every motion bespoke contained adrenaline and anger. "Whenever I've done things my own way over Robin's, bad things happened, and they were my fault!"

Djaq met eyes with Will. "Should we follow them?" She inclined her head in the direction Archer, Tuck, and John had gone.

"We need to. If something happens to them, Robin needs to know."

Djaq nodded in agreement. "Kate, do you want to come?"

Kate shook her head. "If I do, I'll probably join them. I'll stay and tell Robin where you went."


	2. Chapter 2

Archer, Little John, and Tuck hovered just out of sight of the road. Silence stood between the three men.

"Archer, what's the plan?" Inquired Tuck. The other man didn't respond. "You... _do_ have a plan, don't you?"

"Working on it." He paused and thought hard for a moment.

"I've got it." Archer turned toward John and Tuck.

"We'll go further up the road to the valley and wait down there for the sheriff to go past. Luring the guards down to us should be easy, and we'll be on level ground while they will be on the unsteady slant of the hill. Our advantage will be obvious. Once we get rid of the guards, we'll go up and greet the new sheriff." Archer smiled.

"How will we get the guards to abandon the sheriff?" inquired Tuck. "They will only leave their stations if an army attacks."

"Then," spoke Little John, "An army there will be."


	3. Chapter 3

"Brilliant." Archer commented on Robin's device for faking a troop of soldiers. There were two racks that each held a dozen bows firmly attached to the front. When properly set up, a single cut rope would release the arrows arching into the air, indicating to the enemy that there were many more armed men than what they saw.

With Little John's help, they had easily found and positioned the device, hidden in the bushes at the bottom of the valley.

"And now," said Tuck as he settled himself into position beside the bows and fixed his eyes on the barely visible road on the valley's lip, "We wait."

After a while, Tuck, John, and Archer heard the faint jangle of horse's bits and the slight creak of a wooden carriage.

Archer tensed. He felt for the small silver throwing stars he stashed in his belt, flexed his fingers on the hilt of his sword, and mentally calculated the number of arrows he had stashed in his quiver. He was ready for the fight.

The noise of the travelers grew steadily louder. Archer grabbed his bow and fitted it with an arrow.

Finally the first of the mounted soldiers came into view, followed by ones on foot. Then the carriage rumbled by. That's what Archer was waiting for.

He took aim and fired his arrow. It struck the wood of the carriage.

The guards stopped. Four of the armored men drew their swords and cautiously stepped to the edge of the path and peered into the valley.

"Now!" commanded Archer. John and Tuck quickly sliced the ropes on the racks, releasing two dozen arrows.

The guards leaped back, shouting orders to each other. Then with swords raised they charged down the slope. It was an effort for them to stay upright.

A sly grin grew on Archer's face. It was exactly as he planned.

He rose out of his place in the bushes and took down several men with his arrows. Then he charged forward with his sword. John and Tuck followed close behind, yelling fierce battle cries.

Most of the guards were halfway down the hill, but one remaining soldier was helping the sheriff and his wife climb aboard two of the guard's steeds.

He pointed the startled horses down the road towards Nottingham and then the two were galloping down the road, unnoticed by the three outlaws who were fighting bravely twenty yards away.

For a while, the only sounds heard were the clashing of sword against sword, the thuds of fists against flesh, and the grunts and groans of the wounded.

Archer swiftly reached into his belt and pulled out a throwing star. With a flick of his wrist, he let the sharp metal fly from his hand. The star would have been deadly accurate, if its target had not fallen, due to the steep terrain.

Instead, the silver disk hit the wood of the carriage, close to the hitched up horses.

The two horses, already wide eyed from the noise and commotion, were startled even further by the sudden strike of the throwing star.

They tossed their heads and galloped -- straight towards the valley.

The horses saw the plunging distance, stopped, and turned sharply, but the carriage snapped free and began rolling down the incline.

Men dived aside to avoid the splintering wooden carriage, but Archer, who didn't notice its rapid descent until it was almost on top of him, couldn't move in time.

John saw it coming and bellowed, "Archer!" A look of horror crossed his face as the carriage gave one final roll...right on top of Archer.

Archer cried out as the heavy timbers pinned his leg to the ground. John and Tuck raced forward to help, but they were blocked by the growing number of soldiers.

The two battled the oncoming soldiers, but were unable to reach Archer, who now appeared unconscious.

They were losing ground. John and Tuck were growing weary and there was no escape.

Suddenly, a fierce cry shouted out. It was Djaq, with Will right beside her. By axe and sword, the pair fought their way towards Tuck and Little John.

"Come on!" shouted Djaq, who was taking on a man almost twice her size. With a thrust of her sword, she knocked him aside. "Get back to camp!"

"We've got to help Archer!" Tuck shouted, struggling to find a path past the soldiers. "He was pinned under the carriage. He is injured, we cannot leave him!"

"We have to!" argued Will. He flipped a smaller axe from his belt and twirled it into the back of a soldier attacking John.

The big man nodded his thanks to Will, then turned to an advancing guard and flattened him to the ground with his staff.

"If we don't leave now, there will be no other way out except through death, and then how would we save Archer?" continued Will. Tuck gave one last look back.

"He'll be taken in as prisoner, I'm sure. We'll rescue him with Robin then." Will concluded.

Tuck sighed and nodded.

"Let's go." John led them running back to the cover of the forest, leaving Archer behind to face the sheriff.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin wheeled around to face Kate as Much stood staring in disbelief. "They did what?"

"Archer is leading Tuck and John to the road to dispose of the sheriff before he takes control. Djaq and Will went after them to stop them."

"We'd better go after them!" Declared Much promptly.

Robin nodded. "Let's go to the camp and follow their trail. Maybe Will and Djaq succeeded and they're back already."

As they retraced their footing to their base, however, they found no indication that the others had returned. A feeling of impending disaster began to cloud their thoughts as they headed in the direction the tracks indicated.

Djaq, Will, Tuck, and Little John met them on the path. All four looked defeated and worried, and as Robin glanced at them, he voiced the question that he knew Much and Kate were also wondering.

"Where's Archer?"

Tuck stepped bravely forward. "He was wounded and captured. I'm sorry, Robin. This is my fault. I could have stopped him and I didn't." His face was without its usual casual confidence; his eyes held uncertainty and concern.

Little John bowed his head. "I'm sorry, too."

Robin smiled slightly. "Apology accepted. Now, we have a fellow band member to save. Will, you go to Locksley and see if you can find out where they're holding him. Djaq, please see to Tuck and John." The two were bleeding from several minor scratches that covered their forearms.

Will took off running toward Locksley, and Kate stood uncertainly next to Much, who was also looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Kate, I would like to thank you for siding with me. It seems like we're always pulling in different directions, and I was glad to be going the same way for once." Robin's grin was infectious. "You remind me a lot of Marian. She was brave, daring, and always arguing with me."

The band laughed at this, and then started for the camp. When they arrived, Djaq pulled out bandages and salves and began tending to the scratches. "This one looks painful," she murmured just before rubbing some of the healing paste onto John's forearm. He grimaced but allowed her to keep working.

Some time later, Will jogged into the clearing. "I couldn't find him. The sheriff was already there, so I couldn't search your house, Robin, but I looked everywhere else and didn't find a trace."

Robin sighed. "Right. Then he must be in the manor. I'll go tonight and scout it out. I want Much, Will, and Kate to come with me and keep a look out while I'm inside. Alright?"

The rest nodded in agreement and murmured assent. When the sun set, they would head out.


	5. Chapter 5

Archer woke lying in a bed, and after the registered memory of capture, he was surprised to find that there were no restraints on his hands and feet.

He shifted his weight slightly to the side and started to swing his legs over the side of the bed. The movement brought a gasp of pain and surprise. Upon further inspection of his lower body, he noted that his entire left leg was enveloped in a swath of bandages.

The man grunted with frustration and relaxed his head against the pillows on his bed. There was no way out of this one. Even if Robin did come after him, chances were minimal that he would be able to get out. And surely Robin wouldn't come after him... not after blatant disobedience to his orders. Archer felt immediate remorse.

When the door opened, he started and glanced up. Before him was a man with brown hair and a balding patch in the middle of his head.

"How do you do? Robin Hood, I presume?" The man asked with little emotion in his face and voice.

"What?" Archer's eyebrows shot up in shock. "You've got the wrong man. I'm not Robin Hood." He paused. The man obviously didn't believe him. "My name is Archer, not Robin."

"Ah, of course, of course." The look on the man's face made it clear that he thought Archer a liar. "I am Alfred, the new sheriff of Nottingham, and you are in my... temporary quarters."

Archer struggled into a sitting position. "Look, sheriff, I swear I'm not Robin Hood. I wouldn't be here if I was. Robin's too clever a man for you to even _think_ of keeping up with him."

The older man's eyes sparked, but he kept his mouth closed. "Don't compliment yourself; it's most unbecoming for a man to do so." Then Alfred turned around in a huff, in obvious intentions of heading out the door. There was one minor complication, however, in the coordination of events. The sheriff had closed the door behind him, and his memory failed him on that part. As he turned around, he marched forward straight into the wooden door.

"Ouch!" Was the only thing that came out of his mouth as he rubbed his tender nose. Archer snorted with barely restrained laughter as the man whirled and glared at him, then swung the door open, stormed out, and slammed it behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**FYI: Oriel means window, just to clear up any confusion**

Robin crouched in the darkness with the hood of his cloak pulled far over his eyes. Much, Will and Kate had taken their positions as lookouts.

Robin paused for one moment, gazing at the old home he had given up to save the lives of four of people who were cruelly sentenced to hang. He sighed, then silently slunk to the side of the wooden house and easily climbed up to one of the windows.

Clinging to the wall, he peered sideways into the open window and saw one figure in the bed and a shadow cast on the wall next to where the other stood.

One candle on the bedside table lit the face of a slightly balding, red-nosed man -- the sheriff. His wife was lying under the quilt facing away from the window.

The sheriff turned away from the oriel to climb into his side of the bed. When he twisted around, his lips puckered to blow out the flickering candle, he was face to face with Robin.

The man let out a surprised gasp, waking up his wife, who let out a squeal at the sight of a smirking stranger sitting next to their bed.

"It's lovely to meet you sheriff, but I don't think I want to kiss you yet." Robin said at the sight of the man's still pursed lips.

"What...? Who...? Where...?" stuttered the sheriff. He seemed to still be in shock. Finally he settled on asking, "What are you doing?" Followed by, "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"Now now, Sheriff, don't be greedy. I want to ask questions, too, you know. But since you're the newcomer, I'll allow you to go first."

Robin stretched out on the chair he was sitting in, tilting it back and putting his hands behind his head. A smile twitched on his lips as he nodded for the sheriff to continue.

The sheriff took a moment to put himself together, opening his mouth, and then closing it again. Finally, with his brow furrowed, he asked, "Who are you?"

Without missing a beat, Robin turned the question around. "Who are _you_?"

The poor bewildered sheriff was now looking to his wife, who just stared at him with a look that mirrored his own.

"Uh...I'm Alfred...the new sheriff of Nottingham...and this is my wife, Scarlett."

Robin nodded his head in greeting.

"Now, _who_ are _you?"_

Robin made reprimanding sound in the back of his throat and mockingly scolded, "So impatient!" Without waiting for a response, he leaned forward and asked, "Do you _know_ who I am?"

"No, we do not! I suppose some peasant with no scruples! There is no decency in climbing into private quarters in the middle of the night!" Scarlett huffed.

Robin chuckled softly. "Far from it, Lady Scarlett. I am Robin Hood." His face sobered slightly. "You have one of my men, I believe, and I want you to know that under no circumstances are you going to get away with torturing or hanging him. Understood?" The two stared at him in shock. "Good." His smirk slid back into place. "It was nice meeting you." Then just as quickly as he'd come, he was back out the window and on the ground where Will and Much were still standing.

"Where's Kate?" Robin inquired.

Will nodded to the window next to the one Robin had gone through. "Went to see if she could find Archer while you had them distracted. She should be out here soon."

Robin nodded. "Let's hope it's fast, they might alert guards that I was there, although I can't be sure. They seemed a little... confused."

At that moment, Kate swung down from the other window. "They're holding him in one of the bedrooms-- that one, actually." She pointed upward to the room she'd just exited. "He broke his leg, so a rescue would be pretty difficult. They're treating him alright, so I'd say we can wait until he's a bit better."

"Good work. Come on, let's get out of here." Robin led them all away back to Sherwood.


	7. Chapter 7

"You told me that you had Robin Hood!" Scarlett all but shouted.

"I thought I did! Maybe I do! Did you ever stop to think that either of them could be lying?"

Scarlett's harsh breathing slowed slightly. "Actually, I didn't. It is quite possible, isn't it?"

Alfred nodded. "I expect that we have Robin and that his band is trying to get him back by belittling his importance."

"Oh, Alfie! Do you really think so?" His pet name slid easily from her lips.

"I do. But then both could be telling the truth. Maybe we could get information from this man if he is who he claims to be."

"But what about Hood? He said that if we tortured his man... if he is his man, I mean, he would... do _something _to us!"

"Who said anything about torturing? You know the saying; 'You get more flies with honey than with vinegar.'"


	8. Chapter 8

A shaft of light from the open window made Archer squeeze his eyes tightly closed.

He knew he'd have to get up from his wooden bunk soon. It was his turn to go hunt for food with Much. He sighed. And he was really looking forward for peace and quiet, too.

Then he realized that his bunk was different…softer, somehow. He furrowed his brow, his eyes still closed. He shifted, and then gasped as his eyes flew open. His leg throbbed.

He looked around the unfamiliar room...then sighed again as it became recognizable once more.

Right. He was captured. Tied to the bed, not by ropes and chains, but by his own body.

Archer relaxed again and shut his eyes with a slight smile. At least he'd get that peace and quiet now. The door banged open. "Good morning!" Scarlett called out in an annoyingly cheerful voice while carrying a rattling tray of food. Archer rolled his eyes upward. Forget that idea.

Scarlett set the tray at the foot of bed and waited for Archer to rearrange himself into a position suitable for eating the eggs and sausage on the plate. His eyebrows rose in surprise at the amount and quality of the food. The sheriff's wife, with a never-ending smile, seemed oblivious to his shock as she lifted the tray and placed it on Archer's lap.

Archer inhaled the mouthwatering scents, but decided to wait until Scarlett had finished fluffing his pillows and smoothing the blankets and left.

But after waiting for a few moments, peering sideways at the unmoving form of the sheriff's wife, he realized she was not going to leave.

Slightly unnerved by her watching eyes, he began to eat, very conscious of sweet juices running down his chin. He quickly wiped it away. "Um, thank you for the care," his voice contained heavy sarcasm as he indicated towards his bandaged leg.

"Oh dear, I know you've had bad experiences with the sheriffs in the past, but this is the present, and we are not bad people," Scarlett smiled annoyingly wide again. "Give your leg a chance to heal here, and we'll let you go whenever you desire, _Archer._"

Archer held a suspicious look on the inside. His outward appearance smiled graciously and he continued to eat.

It took a bit longer for Archer to finish eating than usual because of the constant chatter by Scarlett. But soon he was done and Scarlett whisked the tray away and left, but not before rearranging his pillows once more and tugging the blankets up and tucking them close around him so it was hard to breathe.

Soon Archer was suffocating from the heat of the snug blankets and threw them off with one yank of his hand. He gazed out the open window, longing to be back in Sherwood, wishing he had never run off and fought so stupidly. Then he wouldn't be here under the care of a female Much. He compared the two. And grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

The sheriff and Lady Scarlett had been gone for some time and Archer could not say he was disappointed. The atmosphere was stifling with Scarlett constantly mothering him and Alfred questioning his welfare with all appearances of genuine concern. Suspicion had awoken his brain almost immediately, and he was pretty sure he knew that they were doing—playing up to him for information.

Still, Archer reasoned, it wasn't a terrible way to recover. He'd just get in the way in the forest with a broken leg anyhow. Once he had recovered, he'd escape, go back to Robin, and apologize.

With a start, he realized he was no longer alone in the room: there was a young girl standing in the doorway, staring at him.

"Aren't you in Robin Hood's band? I think I saw you when my family received food a few weeks ago." The girl looked at him seriously with doe-like brown eyes.

Archer nodded slowly. Was this a ploy of the sheriff's for information? He'd have to be alert.

"Look," she said, after noticing his wary expression, "I know you probably don't trust me, but I can get messages from him to you. I've been assigned to bring you food every day."

Their eyes locked. "What's your name?" Archer asked.

"Sarah." she replied.

"Sarah, you could help me a lot, but I need proof that you can get to Robin before I give you any messages."

Her chin lifted in a look of pride and courage so uncommon among peasants. "Fair enough. I'll get you your proof."

Archer regarded her uncertainly. "What do you want in return?"

The look on her face softened. "Nothing. This is repayment for those nights when food and money were left on the doorstep because we had none." She appeared uncomfortable as her eyes rested everywhere but on him, and he realized there were tears in her eyes. Then, just as quickly as she had come, she hurried out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Robin, along with Much, Djaq, and Kate, were walking slowly through the woods back to camp after giving away food and coins in several villages. John and Will had gone ahead of them.

Robin gave a slight nod to his companions in rhythm with his footsteps. They went around a blind corner.

Sarah, the young servant girl, was following them from a distance. She came up close to a tree and peeked around the turn. Only a few forest leaves blew across the path in the wind. Her heart sank. She had lost them. She had told Archer that he could trust her, and she had let him down.

A sharp wind blew, making the tall trees shudder and creak high above her. She shivered. A sudden tapping on her shoulder caused her to gasp and whirl around.

A man was behind her, leaning against the tree with his arms crossed. "Why, might I ask, are you following us? It'll be dark soon, won't your mum be worried?" he asked in a kind, but firm, tone.

"Robin Hood?" Sarah stared up at him, her eyes wide in wonder.

He nodded once. "And what would I call you?"

"Sarah." her eyes slid past him to look at the Saracen woman standing a few yards away, then to the giant who was leaning on a staff a little ways from her. She continued to look around her and spot a few more half hidden outlaws. Then Robin drew her attention back to him.

"What do you need, Sarah?" he asked. Sarah stood up tall and looked Robin in the eye.

"I've been serving Archer in the sheriff's house. I told him that I could carry messages back and forth while he's healing, but he won't believe me until I have proof. Can you help me?"

Robin's face flickered in surprise at the bravery of this young servant girl. He smiled at the thought, and then brought his attention back to the present and the girl before him. "Do you know what could happen if you get caught?"

"I won't get caught." Robin believed her. He fought to keep the corners of his mouth down.

"Alright. You will now be our messenger while Archer is unable to return to us." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wooden tag on some string. "Here is your proof. Give this to Archer, and he will believe you. Every night one of us will be at the edge of the forest." he dropped the tag into Sarah's outstretched hand.

"Can you whistle?" Sarah smiled and let out a piercing note. Robin winced and theatrically put a finger to his ear, making Sarah giggle. "Very good." he grinned. "Go to the edge of the forest and whistle if you have a message."

Sarah nodded and examined the arrow symbol on the wooden tag. "Now," said Robin, "We'll take you home."


	11. Chapter 11

Archer stretched in his bed the following morning. His leg was throbbing, but it was less intense than it had been the night before. He was struggling to sit up just as Scarlett breezed in through the door.

"Archer dear! How are you? Did you sleep well?" Her chatter irritated him and he answered none of her questions. That was just as well, however, as she didn't wait for a response.

Just behind her walked in Sarah, with a tray of food in her arms. He looked at her, and the girl smiled slightly while setting his breakfast on the table next to the bed. Scarlett continued prattling and twittering while she resumed the annoying smoothing of covers that she had left off yesterday.

Sarah smiled once more as she headed out the door and dipped her head in a slight bow. Archer frowned. Why hadn't she given some indication that she had, in fact, met Robin?

He sighed noisily as he picked up the tray and set it on his lap. The woman beside him ceased talking immediately. "Oh dear. I'm not boring you, am I? I suppose I have been rather a chatterbox." She gave a high and false laugh. "I'll leave you alone with your breakfast. I have my own to attend to. Enjoy!" And with that she fairly twirled from the room. Archer groaned. How could the sheriff abide by that behavior day in and day out? Then his eyes narrowed as a thought came to him. Perhaps Alfred didn't have to put up with it. Perhaps it had been put on for Archer alone.

With another sigh, he picked up his spoon and dipped it in the hot porridge. When his spoon encountered something hard, he frowned. What kind of money did they pay their cook to make this food? No longer caring what touched his fingers, he stuck them in the soup and pulled the hard object out, only to gasp with surprise, and then grin. That little imp had stuck one of Robin's tags in his breakfast!

He hurriedly wiped it on his shirt and placed it in his pocket. He was just patting his clothing smooth when the sheriff walked in with a lazy stride. Archer grinned when he caught sight of the man's face. His nose had turned a faded shade of purple.

"Archer," the sheriff began, seemingly oblivious to the other man's smirk, "We need to talk. I hope you realize we've every intention of setting you free as soon as you heal. Under one condition, that is."

Archer rolled his eyes. He'd known this was coming. These weren't the kind of people who would give something for nothing.

"As you know, we're anxious to please Prince John. But truly, the man has grown difficult to please- the only thing that in his eyes with solidify our loyalties is the death of Robin Hood. We would be willing to give you your heart's desire if you could tell us where he makes his camp."

"Not interested. Sorry." Declared Archer, without even a pause.

"Surely you would like to ponder it for a while! Tell me what you most desire." The sheriff insisted.

"So, if I tell you Robin Hood's whereabouts...then you'll give me what I desire the most?"

"Yes! That's right! Now, tell me what it is I can do for you. I am the sheriff after all. Lots of power!"

"Well...there is one thing..."

"Yes? Yes? Go on!" the sheriff nodded excitedly, urging him to continue.

"I would like...oh, forget it, it wouldn't be possible."

"Nonsense! Go on! Tell me what you wish and I will give it to you!"

"Well, what I want...I don't think it will work."

"Why not?"

"You're not in the right place. Take a few steps back," the sheriff obeyed, still facing Archer.

"...A few more...a half step further...right there! Perfect! Alright, now take one long step to your right..." the sheriff did so, and regretted it.

Archer had positioned him beside the doorframe, and right beside the sheriff was an abandoned, leaning broom. When the sheriff took that long step sideways, he kicked the head of the broom, causing the handle to flip towards him, cracking him soundly on the head.

Slightly stunned, the sheriff started to lose his balance and stumbled backwards. His arms flailed around, attempting to grab onto something to stop his fall. His hand found the doorknob, but instead of pulling himself upright, he pulled the door closed behind him, leaving Archer alone in his room.

"My thanks to you, sheriff! My greatest desire is now fulfilled!" Archer called out, a wide grin stretching across his face.

Chuckling, Archer closed his eyes, replaying Alfred's elaborate exit.

It wasn't long before the sheriff banged the door open, glaring, with his face a bright red.

"That does it! I've played the nice man for far too long! In the morning you shall be horribly tortured until you give away the location of your camp,_ Robin Hood_! You'll be begging for mercy! You'll be sobbing for your mum after only the first seconds! Enjoy your last night here!" He sheriff slammed the door behind him. A muffled grunt informed Archer he was too close to the door when it shut.

Archer waited for a few moments, listening to the stomping of the sheriff returning to his room, then he pursed his lips and let out a low whistle. After a minute, the door creaked open and Sarah poked her head in, smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

That night, when Sarah left the sheriff's house, she didn't head home, but instead to the edge of Sherwood Forest. Once there she let out one shrill whistle. Little John's face appeared from the cover of a shadow.

"Archer refused to tell the sheriff where Robin Hood's camp was and now the sheriff's going to torture him! He has no idea how to get out and he needs your help. The torture begins tomorrow morning." Sarah was breathless from her long trek and from excitement.

Little John nodded. "Thank you, Sarah."

"Can I help?" Sarah asked quickly before John could turn and leave.

"No."

"But I really can help! I can distract the sheriff and Lady Scarlett while you rescue Archer. Please let me help!"

"No, Sarah." John bent down to her level. "You have been a great help already. We cannot ask more from you." He smiled, stood up, and disappeared into the forest, leaving the girl behind with a stubborn look in her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Archer clenched his teeth against the pain. He was escaping from being tortured. Escaping _is_ the torture, thought Archer as he hobbled closer to the window with Little John.

John was threading a long rope through a hole in a strong wooden plank, creating a seat on which to lower Archer down to Robin who as sitting beside will on the small bench in front of the wagon that was overflowing with straw. Both were hooded in dark cloaks that matched the early dawn sky.

"Come on, come on…" Robin whispered to himself as he looked over his shoulder to watch John gently place the wounded Archer on the makeshift seat and carefully lower him down into the soft hay.

Once in the cart, Kate, Much, and Djaq rose up out of the golden strands and helped Archer off the seat to carefully hide him under the straw.

Little John, however, still in the room, was trying to think of a way to drop out the window without making a lot of noise. He called down softly to the others asking for a rope, and Kate struggled to unknot it from the seat. Little John turned around in surprise when he heard the door handle start to turn. He glanced around hurriedly. There was no place to hide!

His heart started to pound when suddenly he heard a yelp and the clatter of a dish. The handle stopped turning. He strained his ears to hear the voices on the other side of the door.

"I'm so sorry, my lord! Please, allow me! Oh, I got it all over you, I'm _so_ sorry!" John grinned when he identified Sarah's voice.

The rope thumped gently on the floor when Kate tossed it up. He rolled his eyes in relief and tied it to the end of the bed, then climbed as quietly he could out the window. Just behind him he heard the door slam open.

"He's gone!" Thundered the sheriff. Sarah stood behind him, her jaw open in a false display of shock. "Go get the soldiers! Now! He can't have gone far!" Sarah ran out the door. Alfred stared from the window. The only thing there was a cart full of straw driven by two men in concealing cloaks. "You! Stop!" Will glanced at Robin, and then snapped the reigns. The horses took off at a fast pace.

The sheriff bolted to the door and ran into the hall, narrowly avoiding the mop that "slipped" from Sarah's fingers. Why hadn't the girl gone to get the guards as he ordered?

Some passing guards heard the sheriff's cries and came running.

Will leaped off the cart with his axe in hand while Robin pulled out his bow. Much, Djaq, and Kate rose up out of the cart, startling the remaining guards with their unsightly appearance. Bits of straw flew off of them as they fought.

The sheriff stopped running, wide eyed at the unexpected battle that unfolded before him. He realized he had forgotten his sword inside. Alfred slowly started to back up, trying to look invisible.

"Oh, don't go now, the fun has just started!" Robin called out. He let the others finish disarming the guards, leapt off the cart, and started walking towards the sheriff.

That was when the sheriff recognized him. "It's you! You're the man who so rudely came barging into my house, through the window, claiming to be Robin Hood!"

"What I said was true," confirmed Robin as he drew his curved sword, making the metal sing. "I am Robin Hood. Do you remember what else I said that night?"

The sheriff gulped and looked at sword, glinting in the light of the early morning.

"That was also true. You will not get away with torturing my men." Robin had been walking slowly towards the sheriff as he was speaking. He now stood only a few feet away as he raised his sword.

Alfred took a step back and tripped over an unconscious soldier. The sheriff thought quickly and grabbed the guard's sword. He stood and pointed the sword at Robin.

"Alfy, darling!" A shout sounded from inside the house.

Lady Scarlett stood with one hand over her heart and the other to her mouth as she stared, wide-eyed.

The sheriff didn't take his eyes of off Robin as he called back to his wife. "Do not worry, Scarlett!"

"Now then, if you are the alleged Robin Hood, I will now defeat you and kill you, and take your body to Prince John. I will be made the most successful sheriff there ever was."

The sheriff swung his sword in an arc towards Robin's head. This slash was easily parried, however, and Robin's mocking laugh rang through the air with the ring of the blades.

"I think you'll find I'm not easy to kill, 'Alfy.'" Robin smirked as he said this and blocked every swing of his opponent's.

The band had defeated every guard that had come their way, and now they moved to surround the sheriff and Robin. With half a dozen more swords pointed at him, the sheriff had no choice but to drop his weapon. Robin put his blade to the man's neck.

"Look, sheriff," he said slowly and deliberately. "I am not going to kill you. It's not the way I work. But if you harm any innocent man, woman, or child, you can expect to hear from me. Do you understand?"

The sheriff's eyes widened as he swallowed and nodded.

Robin smiled. "Excellent. It was lovely chatting with you." With that, he and the rest of the band ran back to the cart where Archer still lay, looking aggravated and surly.


	14. Chapter 14

As the cart drove out of site, Alfred stood in the same place he had been standing when he surrendered. Slowly he turned around, as though in shock. His eyes met with Sarah's, who waited in the doorway, all emotion disguised. The sheriff opened his mouth to speak, his rage evident.

"You, girl, are in _big_ trouble."


	15. Chapter 15

Archer lay on his bunk back in Sherwood. He was getting tired of the same old knots in the same old trees, the same old frayed threads on his same old blanket. He needed a change.

Robin came up beside Archer and handed him a chunk of bread. He ate it, not so much because he was hungry, but more for something to do.

"So," Robin spoke, "A busted leg." he shook his head. "It's going to be very hard to go visit the people of Nottingham like that."

Archer sighed. "Try impossible. Djaq's all but strapped me down to this bed. Said I can't go out for weeks." He gave a teasing glare in her direction.

Djaq turned to him. "Oh, _you_ can go out," she gave Archer a smirk, "But your leg has to stay here and heal."

A small giggle sounded. Archer looked around. "Who was that? Don't tell me that was Little John." The big man rolled his eyes.

"Well, Archer, since you can't go to the people," Robin whistled and jerked his head, beckoning a young girl to come into view. "We decided to bring the people to you."

"Sarah! It's good to see a new face here!" Archer smiled as the girl came up to his side.

Sarah grinned at him. "How's your leg?"

Archer rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? It's fine."

Little John walked over to the two. "How are _you_, Sarah? The sheriff might know that you helped us. Whether he knows you did or not, won't he do punish you?"

Sarah glanced at the ground nervously. "I don't think so. He did hint that... something bad might happen, but just today, Lady Scarlett told me not to worry about it."

Robin nodded thoughtfully. "If you ever need us again, you know where to find us." Then he smiled at her and handed her the tag that she had placed in Archer's soup.

A grin crossed her face as she looked at the places where the wood was discolored from the broth of the porridge. "Thank you," she said softly as she fingered the symbol in the middle of the tag.

Sarah and the gang joked around for a bit more, laughing even harder when Archer described, once again, the trick he had pulled on the clumsy sheriff. After the laugher died down to only an occasional chuckle, Djaq and John went to take Sarah back home for supper.

Robin watched them disappear through the trees. "That is one brave little girl."

"Remind you of someone else we all know and love?" Much grinned at him. Robin's eyes had a far away look. "Yes..." he replied, then smiled teasingly and looked at his friend. "She's a miniature of you, Much. Right down to that curly hair and adorable smile."

Much frowned. "I do not have curly hair!"

Kate grinned. "Sure you do! Look! Right there!" She got up and pointed to a strand of his straight hair, too short for him to see. "It coils around into a lovely curl. I wish my hair did that."

"It does not!" He turned his back to them and ate his food, his hand reaching up every now and then to smooth down his "curl" when he thought no one was looking.

"Alright," said Robin, standing up. "Kate, Tuck? We need more fire wood." They nodded and started off. "Will, there's a leak in the roof, could you fix it?"

Will nodded and moved to examine the break.

Much stuffed one last bit of meat into his mouth, then stood and moved to the wheel, which they used to sharpen their blades and began whetting daggers.

Robin picked up a few unfinished arrows from a pile and sat down next to Archer. As he pulled out his dagger to perfect the wood's shape, Archer swiped some of the featherless arrows from Robin and slid the dagger from his own sheath to begin honing them to a point. Robin smiled slightly and also began working.

Archer signed heavily. "I'm sorry Robin. I didn't mean to cause such a big problem."

Robin shrugged. "Well, we all have our ups and downs."

Without warning, Much whirled around to face Archer and Robin. "My hair's not really curly, is it?"

Robin and Archer glanced at each other, and smirked.

**If you liked this episode, tell us, and we'll keep posting!**


End file.
